happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toothy
Toothy is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends, and one of the four primary characters of the show, along with Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy. He is also one of the playable characters in the video game, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. Character Bio A freckled light purple/mauve beaver with very large, gapped teeth (from which his name is derived), which appear to have a diastema. Although his character description on the official site says he has "big ol' buckteeth" larger than the other characters, in Season 2 he occasionally has the normal buckteeth. He is generally a very friendly character who likes to play around now and then, particularly with the younger characters. He admires Splendid, possibly because the latter saved Toothy in the episode Better Off Bread), and even dresses up as him for Halloween. He is good friends with Cuddles as seen in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Class Act, From A to Zoo, Remains to be Seen, Who's to Flame?, Take a Hike, Snow Place to Go, Blast from the Past, Can't Stop Coffin, Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part 2), Party Animal, Concrete Solution, Wrath of Con, and the Strain Kringle. He is also shown to be good friends with Giggles, Sniffles, Lumpy, and Petunia. Toothy is one of the primary characters in the show, as he appears in many commercials and advertisements. There are multiple ways in which he is famous: He is the first character to be killed in Happy Tree Friends (if one doesn't include Banjo Frenzy as an episode) and he is also the character who suffered a very horrible death in the episode that won an award at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival in France, the infamous Eye Candy. Also, Toothy has a wide range of deaths; usually involving his eyes, his head, getting crushed, and disintegrating. Despite his large buckteeth being an important part of him, including his name, he rarely suffers injuries involving his teeth, though they are not unheard of; in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, he is seen losing both his buckteeth as he hits a tree trunk, the same thing happens in Blast From The Past and a much more significant tooth injury is in Snow Where To Go, where he chips his left bucktooth trying to open a can of beans, and later that very same episode, he hurts the nerves in that tooth when trying to eat a hamburger he made out of snow. Unlike most of the other characters whose personality defines how they might act in a given situation, Toothy's personality varies a lot. He is impulsive - mostly acting before he thinks (e.g. running away and throwing a lit candle behind him in Class Act). He is generally not considered addle-brained, even though there have been instances where he has acted rather oddly in certain situations (such as misinterpreting some instructions and pouring two barrels full of gun powder into a cannon rather than the necessary two spoonfuls in Mime to Five). But he is shown to be rather handy, as he knows how to build and put together a bicycle in Brake The Cycle. It is stated by one of the creators that Toothy is often used as a 'placeholder' character due to his ordinary 'Generic Tree Friend' appearance until they have decided upon a final character. For example, in the storyboard for Wipe Out, Toothy was originally drawn in Cuddles' place surfing and getting impaled on a buoy. His lack of a definite character also means that when he is used as a 'placeholder', he won't influence the shaping of the episode in ways the creators don't necessarily mean or want. Sometimes it is Toothy himself who plays the final role in an episode. Also, while Toothy does have a starring pop-up, he never actually got a real starring role in the TV series. The only episode he starred in was Autopsy Turvy, which wasn't an actual episode. Even though Toothy dies almost as often as Cuddles does, he has survived in Nuttin' but the Tooth, I Get a Trick Out of You, Kringle Karols, A Change of Heart, Wipe Out, Wingin' It, Read 'em and Weep, Can't Stop Coffin, Banjo Frenzy (Debatable), Cold Hearted, Doggone It (Debatable), All Flocked Up, Something Fishy, YouTube Copyright School, Oh Xmas Tree, and the HTF Break shorts Deck the Halls and We Wish You. Many of Toothy's injuries and some of his deaths involve his eyes, as seen in Eye Candy, Keepin' it Reel, Chew Said a Mouthful, Idol Curiosity, A Sight for Sore Eyes, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, and Camp Pokeneyeout. .]] In the HTF official forums, writer Ken Pontac said he feels Toothy is the most undeveloped character and needs more personality. It was stated by Ken that it might be done in the future. This is already happening in some of the recent episodes (such as the Love Bites short ''Cold Hearted, where he is shown to be mischievous by interfering with Giggles' and Cro-Marmot's relationship). In Brake the Cycle, he is also shown to enjoy bicycle riding and knows how to fix them. The episode shows he can be stubborn, as he decided to ride his bike anyways despite that a bird took some bolts, leading to fatal mishaps for him and other characters (though he may not have realised the bolt was missing). It seems in some episodes that Toothy loves to sing, and others think he's a good singer. This can be seen in Class Act, Deck the Halls, and We Wish You. Toothy has also cried many times, such as Eye Candy (Debatable), Class Act, Take a Hike, Snow Place to Go, Blast from the Past and Brake the Cycle. Toothy's Episodes Starring Roles #Banjo Frenzy (Pilot episode) #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya #Treasure These Idol Moments #Nuttin' but the Tooth #Hide and Seek #Mime and Mime Again #Happy Trails pt. 1 #Eye Candy #Class Act #Better Off Bread #Keepin' it Reel #Toothy's Easter Smoochie #Autopsy Turvy #New Season Teaser #Brake the Cycle Featuring Roles #Remains to be Seen #YouTube Live Episode #Ipso Fatso #Who's to Flame? #Take a Hike #Snow Place to Go #Dunce Upon a Time #Mime to Five #Blast From The Past #Chew Said a Mouthful #Idol Curiosity #Aw Shucks! #A Sight for Sore Eyes #Junk in the Trunk #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Ski Patrol #From A to Zoo #We're Scrooged! #Peas in a Pod #See You Later, Elevator #Camp Pokeneyeout #Breaking Wind #All In Vein #Spare Tire Appearance Roles #I Get a Trick Out of You #Stealing the Spotlight #Can't Stop Coffin #From Hero to Eternity #And the Kitchen Sink #Party Animal #Doggone It #Concrete Solution #Gems the Breaks #A Change of Heart #See What Develops #Wipe Out #Wingin' It #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Read 'em and Weep #Wrath of Con #All Flocked Up #Something Fishy #YouTube Copyright School #By the Seat of Your Pants #Cubtron Z HTF Break Roles #Deck the Halls #We Wish You #Happy New Year #Claw Love Bites Roles #Cold Hearted Kringle Roles #Kringle Karols #Kringle Feast #Kringle Frosty #Strain Kringle #Star Kringle Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations #Dentist - Nuttin' but the Tooth #Christmas Play Actor - Class Act #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Circus Assistant - Mime to Five #Film Developer - See What Develops #Delivery Boy - Aw Shucks! #Mailman - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Garage/Yard Salesman - Read 'em and Weep #Toymaker - We're Scrooged! #Paperboy- Peas in a Pod #Carol Singer - Kringle Karols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Student - Something Fishy #Office Worker - See You Later, Elevator #Ambulance Driver - All in Vein Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Banjo Frenzy: Is decapitated by Lumpy's banjo. (Debatable, bit his leg afterwards so he may have been temporarily dead) ##This could also have been after-death twitching. #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya: Is flung off a merry-go-round and flies into a tree, breaking his spine.(Debatable) #Treasure These Idol Moments: Is impaled through the mouth by a swing. (Idol-induced) #Hide and Seek: Has his neck twisted by Flippy. #Mime and Mime Again: Is sucked into a fan his bandages are stuck to. #Happy Trails: Flies out of a bus and either hits a cliff or falls into the water below. (Debatable) #Eye Candy: Has his brain and left eye pulled out of his right eye socket. . This is his most famous death and role in the entire series.]] #Class Act: Dies in an explosion when he sets the school on fire. #Better Off Bread: Is crushed by a meteorite. #Keepin’ it Reel: Gets a projector jammed through his skull, poking out his eye and burning his brain. #Remains to be Seen: ##Is run over by Flippy's truck. ##Dies when he bites down on Flippy's brain, making it explode. #Stealing the Spotlight: Is vaporized by the heat of Lumpy's Christmas lights. #From A to Zoo: Is impaled through the head by a rhino's horn. #Kringle Feast: Dies in an explosion caused by Lumpy. #Kringle Frosty: Is impaled by Lumpy's skis. #Ski Patrol: Is inflated with oxygen and pops when he hits a the sharp top of a flagpole. #YouTube Live Episode: Either killed by Fliqpy or the claw. ('Death not seen', confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #From Hero to Eternity: Is cut in half by Splendid's laser vision. #And the Kitchen Sink: Gets run over by chunk of wall. #Party Animal: Has part of his face sliced off by Flippy. #Ipso Fatso: Is decapitated by a barbell. #Doggone It: Is attacked by a giant squid. ('Debatable') #Concrete Solution: Dies when a bridge collapses. #Who's to Flame?: Dies in a fiery explosion. ('Debatable') #Take a Hike: Is impaled in the stomach on a sharp rock. #Snow Place to Go: Has his nerve system ripped out by Russell's fishing hook. #Dunce Upon a Time: Has his head cracked like an egg by Lumpy. #Gems the Breaks: Is flung out of a school bus and into a woodchipper. #Mime to Five: Fires a cannon that explodes and sends him flying into a pole, where he turns to dust. #Blast From the Past: ##Flies into and impales Lumpy, killing them both. ('Debatable') ##Same death from ''Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. (Debatable) #Chew Said a Mouthful: Has his bed crashed into a group of pipes, where he is crushed. #See What Develops: Is disintegrated by the backlash of Splendid's speed. #Idol Curiosity: Drowns when the ship he's on sinks. (Debatable and death not seen) .]] #Aw, Shucks!: Is caught in barbwire and drowns. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Has his head cut in half by an open filing cabinet drawer. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Turns into dust by intense UV rays. #Junk in the Trunk: Is run over by Lifty and Shifty's van. #Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II): Crushed by Cro-Marmot when Flippy's van knocks him into a closet. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Is crushed by a door. #We're Scrooged!: Is pushed purposely by Lumpy and torn apart by wind-up teeth. #Peas in a Pod: Coughs out his organs due to the fumes from Lumpy's plane. #Wrath of Con: Is crushed by the force of Splendid's breath. #Strain Kringle: Has his body forced through a strainer. #See You later, Elevator: Is burned to death by Pop's match. #Star Kringle: Has a Christmas Tree Star dropped on his head. #Happy New Year: Is crushed by a chandelier. ('Death not seen') #Claw: Either killed by Fliqpy or the claw. ('Death not seen', confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #Brake the Cycle: Is crushed by a dead Lumpy's motorcycle. #Breaking Wind: Is hit by Handy's out-of-control truck. #All in Vein: Has his head impaled by Lumpy's fangs. #By the Seat of Your Pants: Is decapitated by Flippy. #Cubtron Z: Has his body burnt to the bone by Cubtron's vomit, causing his head to explode. #Spare Tire: Is forced into a wall by a fire extinguisher. #Camp Pokeneyeout: Is crushed by a boulder. Additional #Overkill DVD Box Set: Dies from Flippy's bomb. ('Debatable, Death not shown') #TV Series Volume 1 DVD: Is impaled through the eye and out the back of a head by a fork he was holding after tripping on an object Mime was juggling. #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Gameplay: Deaths and injuries various, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, or getting electrocuted or burned. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Dies when he falls to the ground head-first. ('Death not seen') #March 2005 Calendar: Is apparently squished along with Cuddles and Giggles. #It's All Downhill From Here January 2007 Calendar: Is impaled on one of Lumpy's skis. #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies from breathing in gas, as in ''Kringle Feast. #Spring Chicken Dinner April 2007 Calendar: Has five chicks burst out of his stomach. #It's Back to Cruel Time September 2007 Calendar: Is impaled through the head with a projector. #Fall Colors November 2007 Calendar: Splats into the ground after falling from a great height. #Un-named Wallpaper: Plays with a bomb along with Giggles. It can be assumed he and Giggles dies when the bomb explodes. (Death not seen) #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Is flung off a merry-go-round and breaks his jawbone. #Un-named Wallpaper: Is killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #HTF Hot-Topic T-Shirt: Is burned by Flippy. #Dumb Ways To Die: Runs holding a sharp stick and trips, impaling his eye (and brain) with it. Seen in Comics #Don't Worry, Bee Happy: Is sliced by the string of a kite (similar to Nutty's death in A Sight for Sore Eyes). #Lost Claws: Is sliced by a ladder. Seen in Arcade Games #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. #Ice Slide: Is run over by Cro-Marmot. #Gogo Toothy: Has his brain torn out of his head. This death is similar to his death in Eye Candy. #Flying High: Hits the ground too hard. #Aim To Freeze: Is hit by an snowball thrown by Lumpy. #Dumb Ways To Die: Gets impaled through the head with a stick. Injuries #Banjo Frenzy (Pilot episode): Gets his head sliced off by Lumpy's banjo. #Mime and Mime again: Gets his entire body (except for his eyes and nose) badly injured. (Only aftermath seen) #Eye Candy: Has his eye mutilated by a lollipop after tripping over a log. #Class Act: Is slightly burnt by school fire. #Snow Place to Go: Breaks one of his teeth when trying to open a can. #Take a Hike: Has his arm bitten by a snake, making it swell up. #Blast From the Past: Breaks his arm after flying off a slide. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Has his eyes cut by metal paper airplane. #Idol Curiosity: Is stabbed in the eye by his drink's umbrella and pulls his eye out. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: ##Suffers an allergic reaction to a bee sting in his eye. ##Has his eye ripped off after Lumpy slams the door on him. #We're Scrooged!: Finger bitten off by chattering teeth. #Wrath of Con: Has his ears ruptured, and is then set on fire. #All Flocked Up: Has his facial skin burnt and torn off by tar after Lumpy fires a rock at his head. #See You later, Elevator: Is set on fire. #Brake the Cycle: Is impaled through the anus and has his intestines pulled out. #Camp Pokeneyeout: Is hit in the eye by a rock and crashes into Cuddles' cart. Additional #Picture on Pillow: Steps on a bear trap and gets his knee cut. #Winter Break Intro: Has a Christmas ornament accientally dropped on him. #Yule Tube (HTF Competition Intro): Has his hand is cut off and burned to nothing. (Debatable, may have been a Generic Tree Friend.) #Homework is a PAIN! - September 2005 Calendar: Is impaled in the eye by a pencil. #May 2005 Wallpaper: Has his eye torn out of its socket. Number of Kills Despite the results of a demographic poll, it was confirmed on September 20th, 2015 that the duck attack cannot be blamed on any main character. Survival Rate *Internet series: 22.2% *TV series: 25% *Breaks, Kringles, and Love Bites: 40% * Total Rate: 22.8% Trivia *Toothy is the first character to die in the Internet Shorts, and thus the first to die in Happy Tree Friends. Similarly, he was the first (major character) victim of Evil Flippy in the internet shorts and the TV series. *In the Pop Corn edition episode of Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, it is revealed that Toothy had a tail enlargement surgery and is wanted for impersonating a dentist in seven states, and was last seen in Ohio (this may be a reference to Nuttin' but the Tooth). *Toothy has a wide range of deaths; usually involving his eyes, his head, getting crushed, and disintegrating. *Toothy almost never stars alone in an episode. The only episodes where he does are Eye Candy and Brake the Cycle. *Toothy and Cuddles die in the first and last episodes of season 1. *The First Blood DVD "Collect them All" section reveals he flosses his teeth excessively. *Toothy loves watching monster movies like Godzilla, as seen in Wingin' It. *Toothy is the eleventh character to die in the TV series. *Every time Toothy kills Lumpy, Lumpy kills Toothy by the end of the episode. *If one does not count debatable episodes, Toothy survives 15 out of the 70 episodes he appears in. *''Idol Curiosity'' and Chew Said a Mouthful are the only TV episodes to feature Toothy without Cuddles. *Just like Handy, Toothy dies in every regular episode he features in. *The only characters Toothy have not killed are Lammy and Mr. Pickels. *The Fall Out Boy music video The Carpal Tunnel of Love has hinted that Toothy has an allergy to bee stings. *He has a pet turtle with a shell painted with hot rod flames, as is seen in Junk in the Trunk. *Lumpy is his most frequent victim. *He is the most frequent victim of Cuddles, Disco Bear, and Mime. **Additionally, he is the Cursed Idol's most frequent victim. *Most of Toothy's kills occur in Remains to be Seen and Class Act. *He is one of the few characters to die in every episode he kills another character in. The others are Petunia, Handy, Lifty, and Shifty. *He, The Mole, Petunia, Cro-Marmot, and Handy are the only main characters to not star on their own in the TV series. *Ever since Eye Candy, Toothy has started suffering more eye-related injuries, as seen in A Sight for Sore Eyes, Chew Said a Mouthful (Not shown), Idol Curiosity, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, and Camp Pokeneyeout. Furthermore, in Remains to be Seen, one of his eyes is missing when he comes back as a zombie. *In Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Toothy was seen with two stray hairs on his head. They disappeared in all future episode, but stayed in his season 1 intro. *He is one of the few characters who have killed Lifty and Shifty a different number of times. The others are Lumpy and Cro-Marmot. *A few of his deaths involve being vaporized, disintegrated, or turning into dust, like in Stealing the Spotlight, Easy Comb, Easy Go, See What Develops, and Mime to Five. *Toothy is the first to die in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Treasure Those Idol Moments, Hide and Seek, Party Animal, Dunce Upon a Time, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Easy Comb, Easy Go, We're Scrooged!, and See You Later, Elevator (Debatable). On the other hand he dies last in Happy Trails Pt. 1 (Debatable), Better Off Bread, Peas in a Pod, Strain Kringle, and All In Vein. *Toothy's buckteeth are normally longer than the buckteeth of other characters. In some earlier episodes, he has normal buckteeth. Furthermore, in early episodes, his buckteeth continuously change between being long and being normal. This was a mistake due to the laziness of the animators, and was removed when FatKat took over for the TV series. *Toothy and Handy are both voiced by Warren Graff. Both characters are beavers and are quite famous for episodes they are featured in (Eye Candy and Shard at Work respectively). However there have been two times when Kenn Navarro took Warren Graff's role, the first being in Keepin' it Reel, where he played Toothy, and the second being in a A Hole Lotta Love, where he played Handy. *Unlike Giggles and Petunia, who are voiced by the same person and also appear a lot, Toothy and Handy have rarely appeared together. The only episodes where they have appeared on screen together are Remains to be Seen, Happy Trails pt. 1, Doggone It, Wipe Out, Wrath of Con, Concrete Solution, Breaking Wind, the YouTube Live Episode, and Dunce Upon a Time. All of these moments were brief and involved no interaction. However, while they do not appear together at the same time in Class Act, Handy is clearly awed by Toothy's singing. *He was the first character to be killed by Fliqpy, Mime, and The Cursed Idol. *He is the only main character not to have a starring role in the first season of the TV series (as Autopsy Turvy was not a real episode). *Toothy is one of the three main characters who do not normally wear any clothes/accessories of any kind. The others are Lifty and Flaky (Lumpy was seen ironing clothes the same color as his fur). *So far, the only starring role he has survived is Nuttin' but the Tooth (if only regular episodes count). *His appearance is similar to SpongeBob SquarePants, as both have large gapped teeth and freckles on both sides their faces, and they both cry a lot. He is also similar to Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents due to their large front teeth, purple-pink color, and because they are both accident-prone. *In the episode Hide and Seek, Toothy is the first victim of Fliqpy. **Coincidentally, Evil Flippy is one of the first victims of Toothy. **Toothy is also the first character to be killed by Fliqpy in the TV series. *He is also the first victim of Mime and Nutty (along with every other character). In the TV series, he is the first victim of Russell. *He and Fliqpy are each other's first victims. *If you count Autopsy Turvy (although that was not a real episode), Cuddles, Flippy, Cro-Marmot, The Mole, Lumpy, Lifty, and Shifty have appeared in all of his TV series starring roles (since he only had one). *His Season 3 alliterate sentence is: "Using a toothbrush is tantamount for twinkling teeth". Also, the toothbrush is a reference to his name. *He is the first character to cry during more than one death; first in Eye Candy and again in Brake the Cycle. *Toothy and The Mole are the joint last characters to die in Season 1. *He is the only character to appear in a Love Bite and not date anyone. *Toothy is both the first and last character to die in Season 1. *He is the first character to have a debatable death (Banjo Frenzy). *Toothy is the only character to kill something else in a Smoochie (a chick in his Easter Smoochie). *There is a Halloween costume of Toothy with a pair of scissors impaled in his eye. *Toothy is one of the nine characters who have never intentionally killed a character. The others are: Cuddles, Cub, Disco Bear, Nutty, Lifty, Russell, Mime, and Lammy (Debatable). Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Deadeye Derby Playable Characters Category:Rodents Category:Beavers Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:False Alarm Playable Characters Category:Characters who wear no clothes